Why Robin Hates Phones
by Razer11
Summary: When Raven ultimately humiliates Robin how will he react? Better yet HOW did Raven embarrass Robin. Then the rest of the Titans laugh it up. "RAVEN how could you." "What, my finger slipped accidentally." Oneshot


_**Author: Razer12**_

_**Title: Why Robin Hates Phones**_

_**Pairings: RobRae BBTerra**_

_**DISCLAMER: Did you blow in from stupid town? 'Cause if ya did, Chuck Norris owes me a favor. Maybe he'll roundhouse kick you in the boobs/mans testicles. ;]**_

_**XXX**_

_**Raven POV**_

I was walking down the hall when I heard Robin video chatting with Bruce Wayne in the garage with the rest of the cars. THE BRUCE WAYNE!

"Are you sure you want to do this Bruce," Robin asks.

"I'm positive. Tomorrow you will march up to that Sprint store and get them a phone of their choosing. They are teens just like you they should at least get a phone and be able to communicate like normal people," and with that Bruce ended the Skype call.

Robin began to walk to the door where I was standing. But stopped.

"I know you're there," he stated like a killer in those movies. I blinked then he was in front of me.(1)

"So I'm guessing you saw the whole conversation," he says. We began walking toward the living room.(2)

"No. I only heard the part when you said we were getting phones. So, is it true?" I asked being curious.

"Wait. Hold that thought, tell the whole team 'cause I don't want to explain this to Beast Boy," I replied.

We walked in the room, Starfire greets us with her bone crushing hugs. Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing about bacon- no they were just arguing. Robin tried to get their attention but failed.

"Be quiet!" I yell getting their attention. But the situation got awkward because everybody was staring at me.

"Robin has something to say," then all the eyes went on Robin.

"Tomorrow we are going to the Sprint store to get a phone, courtesy of Bruce Wayne," he said making everyone excited. Except me of course.

"Yes," both Cyborg and Beast Boy said.

"Please friend Raven, a phone is an instrument of sound transmission or reproduction, right?" Starfire asked, completely clueless of what a phone was.

Starfire knows how to use a Titan communicator, but she might snap the phone in two.

"Robin, could you please explain to Starfire what a phone is?" He nodded then began talking with her.

Me. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed me a cup and fixed me a pot of tea. I sat at the kitchen bar looking at Beast Boy make a monkey of himself.

I started listening what he was saying to Cyborg.

"DUDE! I'm going to upload so many videos on YouTube. I'm going to make me a Facebook, a Twitter..." I stopped listening because I didn't know what those things was.(3)

I looked outside and it was getting late so I went to my room to read a good book before going to bed.

_**XXX**_

_**Third-Person POV**_

Everybody got up at the same time getting ready for breakfast. The Titans had their usual Meat Vs. Veggies fight, that only they could have EVERY SINGLE DAY.

But eventually they finished and headed for the closest Sprint store which was the 'Mall of Shopping.' Once they got their Robin took over.

"Sir we are here to pick out a phone," Robin said with seriousness.

"Yes, and I understand that Bruce Wayne is paying for this. Correct?" The employee said.

"Yes, how did you know?" Robin questioned.

"He phoned earlier," he replied. Robin began rubbing the back of his head.

He walked away and started looking for a phone. Raven was right behind him. Cyborg, BB,and Starfire started looking for a phone the moment they walked in the door. Raven ended up picking the Samsung Galaxy Note 2. Cyborg got the HTC One. Starfire got the iPhone 5 because of 'Siri'. Beast Boy got the Droid Razr Maxx HD. Robin got the Kyocera Torque. Terra got the Samsung Galaxy S III.

Then everybody loaded into the T-Car to go back to the tower.

"So, Raven what are you going to use yours for?" Terra asked.

"I'm probably going to use it for reading because of it's big screen," Raven replied.

"I'm going to make a Facebook for everyone when we get home. So we can communicate without leaving my room," Cyborg said joining the conversation.

The Titans walked up to the common room and once they did the put their newly bought devices in their faces.

Cyborg made everybody an Facebook. Nobody actually went to bed until midnight.

_**XXX**_

_**Morning**_

_**Raven POV**_

I was woken up early because somebody in the bath tub. It was loud, so naturally I got up to see who it was. The door was cracked, so I looked in and it was Robin playing with rubber duckies! I decided it was time to test out my camera. So I quietly ran back into my room and took my phone off charge.

I ran back to the bathroom to start recording.

"Help! Help! I'm a shampoo bottle. I'm going to fall in the water and drown," Robin said with a high voice. Trying to be feminine.

"Don't worry! Rubber Duck will save you," Robin said with a deep voice. I couldn't help but to chuckle quietly. Even though I never smile or laugh. I got at least 10 minutes of this.

So I stopped recording and saved it. But I decided to take a picture but it made a sound he looked up and saw me.

I ran back to my room and locked it. About five minutes later Robin started banging on my door.

"Raven! Open this door now," He yelled still knocking on the door.

"No!" I yelled back

He entered the override code to the door. He started walking toward me. So I pulled up the video, and put my finger on 'Share' button.

"Come any closer I'll push this button and it'll be all over Facebook," he stopped. Cyborg made a Teen Titans Facebook page and we have over a million likes.

"Okay, calm down Raven put the phone down slowly," he said calmly

"I will not calm down get out of my room now or I will post this," he walked out.

I went back to bed, but I was sure to put a Face Lock on. Knowing Robin would try to delete the video.

I went back to bed because it was too early to get up.

_**XXX**_

_**Third-Person POV**_

Eventually everybody got up for breakfast.

"What was all that noise this morning Robin, you woke me up," Raven asked smiling under her hood.

"Um... I fell out the bed this morning," Robin replied.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared snickering. Then Terra joined in.

"Friend Robin, are you okay," Starfire asked.

"I'm fine Starfire. Just a little sore," he said rubbing his head.

"But I could have sworn that you were yelling Raven's name," Terra replied smiling.

BB and Cy started laughing harder than ever.

"I'm going to the roof to meditate," Raven said walking out the room.

"Sooo, why were you yelling Raven's name?" Terra asked

"Um, I gotta go," Robin left the room fast.

Robin went to the roof to see what Raven was doing.

_**Robin POV**_

I went upstairs to see Raven. I walked up to her and she got up.

"We have to tell the Titans that we are in a relationship. We can't hide it from them forever," I said.

"Okay we can go down now," She replied. She kissed me on the lips.

We walked back to the common room holding hands. We walked in to surprise everyone.

"Everyone we have an confession to make," I said getting nervous.

"Robin and I have been dating awhile," Raven said.

"Oh, we already know that. But can you explain this video of Robin in the bathtub," Beast Boy said playing the ten minute video that was on Facebook.

"RAVEN!" I yelled.

"What my finger slipped on accident," she said smiling.

When the video was finished I was ultimately embarrassed.

_**Flashback End**_

"And that is why Daddy will never allow phones in my house," Richard said.

"You're still stuck on that? It was nine years ago!" Julian asked.(4)

"How do you know about that?" Richard asked.

"Rachel told me," Julian replied smiling.

"So why are you blaming Phoenix and I. It's not like we're going to do that to you Daddy," Jessica said laughing again.

_**XXX**_

Robin is the master of stealth

Common Room, OPS room whatever you want to call it

Raven is from Azarath she wouldn't know anything about that

OC will be on my profile

_**A/N So what do you think of my first Teen Titans Fanfiction. Read and Review. :)**_

_**~Razer11**_


End file.
